Robberies
Overview Heists are the primary method of earning cash and XP in Jailbreak as a Criminal. Robberies can also be useful for earning cash and XP. Each location has varying levels of difficulty and amounts of cash. Locations There currently are 2 locations to rob and 7 the player can start a heist at in Jailbreak, ''with more to come in future updates. ''The 2 locations that are able to be robbed are: * Gas Station 1 * Donut Shop The 7 locations that the player can start a heist at are: * Bank * Jewelry Store * Cargo Train * Museum * Passenger Train * Power Plant * Cargo Plane Heists & Robberies Donut Shop= Donut Shop The Donut Shop is a building near the 1M Dealership, east of the Prison. Robbing is fairly easy; nothing is required. To rob, the Donut Shop, enter and go to the cash register where Badcc '''is standing. Hold E to start the robbery. The Police will immediately be notified. Keep holding E for about 9 seconds, and the player will be able to collect the money, ending the robbery. If another player has recently robbed this location, badcc will claim that he has no money left, and tells the player not to return. Entering the Donut Shop will automatically give the player a Donut, regardless of which team the player is on. Additionally, there is a "secret" entrance/exit because of the small drive-thru window to the right of the cash register. |-| Gas Station 1= Gas Station 1 '''Gas Station 1 is a building near Train Station 2. This form of robbery is identical to the Donut Shop; hold E for an extended amount of time and the player will either collect the player's money or nothing (in the case that someone has recently robbed the location). Unlike the Donut Shop, the gas station doesn't give anything upon entry. Instead of badcc, the cashier is Asimo3089. |-| Bank= Bank Heist The Bank requires a Keycard to rob. To rob it, simply enter the building and go through the metal doors, which leads to the vault. The bank has 5 variations which are randomly picked every time the bank opens. To get to the vault, the player will have to navigate through a varying laser course. When the player reaches the door of the vault, explosives will start to automatically be placed onto it. When entering a bank heist, police will be notified and the prison bell will sound until the heist is over. However, if only one player is robbing, and that player dies, then the bell will keep ringing. Unlike the Jewelry Store, the bank will then remain open. If that scenario happens, when you enter the vault, you will teleport outside. When the dynamite explodes, the vault's door will open. Entering the area with money will automatically cause the player to start automatically collecting money. After the player collects the desired amount of money, the player can leave the vault, re-navigate through the laser course, and exit the bank through one of the 3 exits. The first 2 exits are on the upper floor, both of which require a keycard to exit. The third way to exit is to detonate dynamite on a door that may be relatively close to the vault's opening. Once the door explodes and opens, the player will have to go through a short tunnel and climb a ladder to the surface, along with having to dodge a small laser obstacle course. Exiting the bank and leaving the surrounding areas will give the player their accumulated cash and 200 XP. If a Police Officer enters the vault, all criminals in the vicinity of the bank will be arrested. If a bribed police officer enters the vault, all players inside will be teleported out of the bank and lose their collected money, but they will not be arrested. |-| Jewelry Store= Jewelry Store Heist To rob the Jewelry Store, stand on one of the two X's on the sidewalk. A laser cutter will briefly cut a small gap through the glass. Crawl through the gap and the player will be in the Jewelry Store. To start the heist, punch one of the glass cases until it breaks. When the glass case is broken, the entrances will be sealed by iron walls. Continue breaking different cases until the player accumulates the desired amount of money. Once the player finishes, they must proceed to the next floor. Police will be notified and the prison bell will sound until the heist is over. The Jewelry store may contain spotlights, lasers, large gems or several lasers in each floor, but follow a strict blueprint of 4 main variants. Once the player has reached the final floor, there will be 3 doors in which they can exit from. Once they exit through one of them, all the player has to do is avoid being arrested and head to one of the Criminal Bases. Once the player gets to one of the criminal bases, the player will be paid for how much money they've accumulated. The player will also obtain 200 XP. During an active heist, criminals can enter the Jewelry Store through the roof's doors. |-| Cargo Train= Cargo Train Heist Like the Donut Shop, Gas Station, and Jewelry Store, there are no requirements to do this heist. The Cargo Train will enter the map through Train Tunnel 1 and follow its track until it reaches Train Tunnel 3. To get onto the train, use any method to get above the train to get aboard. Once the player is on, find a red boxcar. Hold "E" to open the roof door and enter. There will be a miniature vault inside, which the player can breach by holding "E". Once it's open, the player must enter it, and they will start automatically collecting cash, similarly to the Bank's vault. When the player has collected the desired amount of money, go to a door on the side of the boxcar, and once again, hold E to open it. Leaving the Train will automatically give the player their accumulated money. The player will also be awarded 80 XP. Players may want to rob it timely because the Train will only stay on the map for 4 hours in-game time. If the Train reaches Train Tunnel 3 while the player is still inside, the player will be teleported outside of it near Train Station 2 without the player's money. Unlike the Bank, police cannot "bust" the player by entering the vault. However, they can wait around/near the Train Station and arrest the player. If a Train Switch is flipped, the cargo train will stop at Train Station 1. Players will be able to open the red boxcar's top door, side door, and vault, but will not be able to collect money until the train is set into motion again. |-| Museum= Museum Heist At least two criminals are required to start and end the Museum heist. On the roof of the museum, the player and the player's partner will have to detonate the explosives at the same time to open an entrance where the player can drop into. From there, there are 6 different places to rob artifacts. Several cameras will be searching all throughout the Museum. If any of these cameras make contact with a player, the alarms will sound, the Police will be notified, and the cameras will roam significantly faster while doing more damage. If the player steals a Gem or a Pharaoh Mask intersected through them, the alarms will also sound and the police will be notified. Once the player has collected an artifact, a Heist Bag will appear over the player's shoulder and the player won't be able to use items, crouch, or punch. Each item will weigh a certain amount of kilograms and the player can only hold up to 5 kg, 8kg if they own the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. When the player has filled their bag to the desired amount, they and their partner must go to 2 separate rooms at the sides of the Museum and complete one small puzzle each. Once the players have both completed the puzzles, a door will open which reveals a secret room with a switch inside. If the player and the player's partner pull the switch at the same time, the exits will open temporarily. If security had been lowered, the cameras will become less harmful and move slower, and the alarms will stop sounding. After the players have exited, the player can collect their money by going to a collector at the Volcano Criminal Base and will obtain 200 XP. If the player drives a heist partner to the collectors, the player will earn a surplus 10% of the criminal's collected money. |-| Passenger Train= Passenger Train Heist Similar to its counterpart, the Cargo Train, there are no requierments to do this heist. The Passenger Train enters the map through Train Tunnel 3, and exits through Train Tunnel 1. To get inside of the Passenger Train, the player will need to either use a vehicle or use a bridge to get onto the roof and break the panel of glass. Inside, the player will see several booths, along with a car with the doors closed. the player can collect loot inside of the booths by holding "E." As the Passenger Train moves through the map and the player loots up, the train will eventually come to a stop at Train Station 1 (if it passes through Train Tunnel 4). Here, the train's armored car's doors will open, allowing players to enter and collect several briefcases, which give the player 400 cash for each one collected (for Criminals). If they are a criminal, once the player has filled their bag to the maximum capacity at the Train Station, the player will have to exit out of the train and head to the Volcano Criminal Base. If the train reaches the end of tunnel before the player has finished looting up, the player will be teleported out with what they have. The Passenger Train gives 200 XP per heist. Police Officers can also receive money by "Robbing" the Passenger Train. Police Officers can get up to $9,000 depending on the length of the Train. Unlike Criminals, Police Officers do not have a limit of how many items they "rob". Briefcases give $250 ($300 with VIP Gamepass), and the rest of the items give $150 ($180 with VIP Gamepass) and no XP. |-| Power Plant= Power Plant Heist The Power Plant is an isolated location which was part of the Map Expansion Update. To begin a heist while it is open, go to the right side of the building to find a shutter next to a ladder that leads upto the roof. Climb the ladder up to the electric box just below the roof. If the location is not open, a notification will appear once done so. If the location is open, a connecting puzzle will appear and the shutter will open for a few seconds if completed, meaning the robber must be quick. Inside is a conveyor belt that leads to the main door. The belt has several lasers out of which some required to be jumped over and others to be crawled under. At the end of the belt are some spilled uranium canisters, whose puddles do damage if stepped on. The robber must take the staircase up, dodge 2 more lasers and reach another electric box to do another connecting puzzle. If the puzzle is completed, the robber must immediately go to the Collector at the Volcano Criminal Base, as the moment the puzzle is completed, the robber will receive a uranium stick that will be att attached to their back and a gui showing that every second they take, uranium drops from the container and it loses money value. |-| Cargo Plane= Cargo Plane Heist The Cargo Plane is the newest heist location added to Jailbreak. It was released on December 6th, 2019, as part of the 2019 Winter Update. The Cargo Plane can be found occasionally landing at the Airport, either after the police have called one in, or being spawned naturally. When the plane lands on the big runaway at the Airport, it will open its rear door for about twenty seconds and load crates inside its cargo bay. After all cargo crates are loaded, it will close the rear door and prepare for takeoff. The Cargo Plane will then fly around the map for about half a minute, eventually flying out of bounds near the Town. Upon takeoff, the plane slowly leaves the Airport. It gains altitude slowly for the first twenty seconds, and then enters a steep climb. When it passes the Power Plant, it curves to the northeast as it passes the Museum parking lot. It then curves northwest and passes near Gun Shop 2. Around this point, it reaches a height that is unreachable by any aerial vehicle in Jailbreak ''(except for the Jet and Stunt). Following that it runs roughly parallel to the highway until reaching the road that leads to the Town. It follows that road until reaching Gun Shop 1, where it flies out of bounds. While the plane is in the air, criminals are able to inspect the cargo crates. There are a total of seven cargo crates, with some giving standard cargo boxes, some giving keycards, and one giving a special cargo box that rewards extra cash upon delivery. Players can only collect one cargo box per Cargo Plane robbery. Once their box is obtained, players can leave the plane by opening the rear door with a keycard. They will then jump out and skydive/parachute to the ground, making their way to the City Criminal Base to collect their cash reward. |-| Gallery Donutt.PNG|The Donut Shop. Gas station.PNG|The Gas Station. bankk (2).PNG|The Bank. JEWELRY.PNG|The Jewelry Store. Cargo train.PNG|The Cargo Train. mseum.PNG|The Museum. passengger.PNG|The Passenger Train. planttt.PNG|The Power Plant. Cargo plane about to land.png|The Cargo Plane. Notifications * Police will receive notification when someone starts a robbery or heist at the bottom right screen and it will say “'Location' Username started a robbery." * The only exception to the above rule is the Museum. If a criminal runs into a laser, grabs the Jewel or Mask, or fails to disable security, Police will receive a notification saying: '''Museum' Username set off the alarms. * If the player enter the Bank or punch a jewelry case in the Jewelry Store, the robbery will start and a notification will say "Location the player started a robbery". * If a criminal robs a location successfully it will say in chat in yellow text "Server Username (Usernames if a robbery had multiple people on it) just robbed a Location for Cash". (That excludes the gas station and the donut shop) * If a police officer busts a Bank robbery it would say in the chat "User(s) got busted in a bank robbery." * "{the player} has entered a robbery." When a criminal nears and enters the bank that has already started. * "Museum opens in {amount of time}." * "{the player} set off the alarms, police notified." (the player have set off the alarms in the Museum). * "Wait {amount of time} to disable security again." (the player will have to wait a certain amount of time after the player pull the lever in the Museum if (the) other player(s) has/have not pulled). * "Not enough room in your bag." (the player's Museum bag cannot fit that item.) * "{the player} already robbed this time." (Attempting to rob the museum a second time the museum robbery hasn’t ended). * "A second player must plant this dynamite." (Planting the second dynamite when the player planted the first dynamite) *"Only police can call the plane!" (Attempting to call the Cargo Plane as a criminal) *"You need a keycard! Check crates..." (Attempting to open the Cargo Plane's rear door without a keycard) *"Wait {number of seconds} seconds." (Cooldown for police to call the Cargo Plane) *"Bring a cargo crate here from robbery!" (Standing in the cargo crate collection area without a crate in the City Criminal Base) *"A plane is already flying!" (If the Police attempts to call the Cargo Plane when it has already been called.) Trivia * There aren't any successful robbery chat notifications for the Donut Shop and Gas Station. * If the player didn't receive money from the Donut Shop or Gas Station, it means someone else has robbed it recently. It will also say "Location I don't have any money! Don't come back later". * When the Gas Station 1 and Donut Shop came out, asimo3089 and badcc were not at the cash register. In a later update, both were added. * Currently, the newest added place for a heist is the Cargo Plane. * The Cargo Plane currently gives the player the most cash out of any place to rob, if they turn in the special crate. * Criminals who own the BOSS Gamepass get notified when a robbery location opens up. This excludes the Gas Station and Donut Shop. * If multiple people rob the Jewelry Store, Trains, Power Plant, the Museum, or the Cargo Plane, it will say they successfully robbed it in separate messages, unlike the Bank; the Bank will display a single message for all of the people that robbed it. * Before, the Cargo Train used to give 200 XP, then it only gave 80 XP due to people using the train to excessively farm XP. A short while after the Passenger Train update, the Cargo Train gave the player 150 XP after players can only rob only one red boxcar per train.. * All robbery locations have nearby car spawns, designed as a last-resort getaway. * If you go out of the door in the museum with a duffel bag and go back in, your duffel bag will be removed and you won’t be able to turn in your money. Category:Features Category:Criminal Category:Heists Category:Locations